


I'm Still Human, Right?

by UniversalWerewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deals, Half demon child, Making deals with demons, dont make deals with demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalWerewolf/pseuds/UniversalWerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a deal with a demon. A deal I don't regret....not at all...nope...okay, maybe a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Human, Right?

When my husband and child died, I was broken. I couldn't bear the emptiness I felt inside. So, I summoned a demon and made a deal. The deal was that I would get a new son, and once I died I would become the demon's queen.

My new baby was born in only a month. This one was a boy, and had dark black hair. I named him Aaron. For a while everything was normal. Until my...my son showed his true power. At the age of two, he was able to manipulate shadows and give them a solid form. The boy's father was the demon I had made a deal with. I should have seen it coming, but he was my son now. My only son. I couldn't just abandon him. So I kept him hidden from everyone else. I didn't allow him outside, I didn't allow him to go to school, I kept him under my strict watch.

He soon learned that he was not like the other kids. He was different, and he hated it. He began to sneak out and meet up with other kids, he showed them his power and...if they rejected him they would be found days later injured, sometimes dead. My son had the blood of a demon in him. Could I really consider him my son? No! Stop it, he is my son! He's just...different.

One night, he didn't come home. I had lost another member of my family. I didn't need any more loss, so I'm writing this to my son. If he ever finds this, I love you Aaron.

....

 

Mom...you were a terrible mother, you could have just told me that I was the son of a demon. Maybe I would have hidden my powers. Maybe you wouldn't be the queen of whatever right now. Although, I guess I can't blame you. I've heard some bad things about demons from the voices in my head. Yeah...I never told you about them. They wanted me not to tell you. They're low level demons and really weak so if they stay around me for a couple years they can leach off my leftover power and grow stronger.

I guess this is my book now. Maybe I'll write in it everyonce in a while so the people know what I'm going to do isn't wrong.

Some souls have escaped from death's grasp and need to be recaptured. I need to kill people. That's what my dreams tell me anyways, and they are caused by powerful demons. I have to obey them. It's...instinct?

I'm Soulhunter now I guess, that's what the voices in my head are calling me. I've killed a few lost souls. It was sad to see them go, but I had to. I don't want to disobey the higher ups.

Death. Blood. So much death and blood. Everything is red. I can't stop. I have to kill. I don't want to die.


End file.
